For Richer For Poorer
by marceline799
Summary: Fubblegum. Finn finally has the guts to ask out Princess Bubblegum. Will she reject him or will this friendship turn into a happy relationship?
Finn woke up. Jake was still sleeping and Beemo was charging from playing video games all night. He sat up in his bed, he looked at his bed side table and picked up his phone. He looked through the photos of himself and Princess Bubblegum when the Candy Kingdom had a huge sleepover. He giggled at the sight of the selfies they took and the ones that Jake sent him during that time. Finn shortly after asked out Princess Bubblegum which was answered with a yes. Finn got up out of his sleeping bag and got ready to go to the Candy Kingdom. He picked up a pillow and threw it at Jake's face. "What?! What happen!" Jake quickly sat up.

"Get up, man, were going to the Candy Kingdom," Finn picked up his sword,

"Ugh!" Jake dug his face into his pillow. He rolled out of the bed, down the little ladder and slowly stood up. "I need coffee first," Jake said climbing down the ladder to the kitchen.

After that, Finn and Jake went to the Candy Kingdom. Princess Bubblegum was watering her flowers at the front of the castle. She was wearing a big, pink, strapless ball gown with a blue belt. "Hi guys!" Princess Bubblegum walked over to them and kissed Finn on the cheek. "Come on," she grabbed Finn's hand and dragged them into the castle. She pulled them through the halls and into a dark room. They heard her footsteps walking around trying to get whatever she was working on ready. "Okay, you guys ready?" she asked them,

"You know we are," Finn got ready for it. Princess Bubblegum switched on the light. Infront of them was a giant statue of Finn and Jake in a battle position. "Wow.." Finn was speechless. Princess Bubblegum giggled "yeah, it is a bit big but I thought I could put in the throne room," she turned to them. Jake wasn't able to say anything. "I'm going to get a large group of Candy citizens to help me move it," she held onto Finn's hand.

"It's awesome PB," Jake mustered out,

"Thankyou Jake, Peps did it for me," she said referring to Peppermint Butler who probably took a while to make the statue. "I'm glad you guys like it, I'll get them to move it tomorrow and then you guys can come look at it," Princess Bubblegum smiled and squeezed Finn's hand.

"That was pretty crazy, huh?" Jake said climbing up the ladder to their bedroom,

"It was pretty insane, but cool," Finn said following up behind. They got ready for bed and layed down. "Goodnight fellas," Beemo climbed up the ladder and sat down between Finn and Jake's beds. "Goodnight Beemo," they both said to her. Finn blew out the candle next to his bed and they all fell asleep.

10 years later, Finn was now 24 and Jake was 40 and were still living at the treehouse with Beemo. Finn was still dating Princess Bubblegum. "Good morning," Finn yawned, his voice had deepened alot. "Morning," Jake yawned, stretching out of his bed, he hadn't changed much and Princess Bubblegum was now 837. Finn got up, walked over to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Finn had gotten alot older and had a few scars on his arms and face. His hair had gotten shaggier and hung out of his hat. He climbed downstairs, where Jake was cooking breakfast. "I'm gonna go see the princess," Finn said climbing down the ladder to the front door. "Ok, see you later, man," Jake continued to cook.

Finn went to the Candy Kingdom. It hadn't changed much but the Candy people had obviously aged. Finn walked into the castle, he saw Princess Bubblegum talking to Peppermint Butler. He glanced at the side of the throne where their statue still stood. "Finn!" Princess Bubblegum noticed Finn, lingering in the door way. Princess Bubblegum didn't age that much but grew a bit taller. She was wearing a long, slim, pink dress and had her hair in a low ponytail. She ran toward him in her pink high heels and jumped in his arms. "Hi!" she excitedly kissed him,

"you seem happy to see me," Finn laughed,

"Can we talk for a sec?" she suddennly went serious,

"Uh, yeah, sure," she turned around and got him to follow. They walked upstairs as Peppermint Butler followed behind,

"Peppermint Butler and I were talking and he made a good point," she started,

"What point was that?" Finn glanced back at Peppermint Butler,

"As you know, I'm older than I appear to be and I haven't found a king yet and to stay the ruler of the Candy Kingdom, I have to find one," Princess Bubblegum pulled a key out of her pocket as she walked up to a golden door. "You haven't seen this room yet but here it is," she shoved the key into the lock and opened it up. Inside the room was a glass case with a king's crown sitting on top of a red velvet pillow. "Wow," Finn walked up to it. It was a golden crown with a blue gem in the centre. On the inside of the crown was an engraving that read 'King of Candy'. "So... what are you saying?" Finn looked over at her. Princess Bubblegum looked at Peppermint Butler. He walked out of the room to leave them alone. She walked up to Finn "I can't remain the Princess of the Candy Kingdom without a king.." she explained. "Oh.." Finn gazed at the crown. He didn't want to be pulled down by all the responsibility of a whole kingdom but he did love her enough to do it. "And the good part is, you're not tied down at all, you can still go adventuring," Princess Bubblegum looked up at him with hope in her eyes. This was perfect for him. "But.. What about the Treehouse?" Finn asked, thinking about Jake and Beemo. "You can visit them whenever you like," she said happily "you can even sleep over there, just think about it, okay?" Princess Bubblegum kissed him on the cheek and hugged him.

Finn sat on the couch, he twirled a little ring in his hand that he found in the treasure room. It was a gold ring with a little blue diamond. Jake came into the room "hey man, what's that?" Jake sat next to him on the couch. Finn explained to him what happened. "Wow, seriously?" Jake looked at the ring "do you want to?" Jake asked him. Finn stared at the little diamond "ofcourse I do, but what about you guys?" Finn looked over at Beemo who was dancing in the middle of the floor with headphones on. "We can visit, plus it's right across from us and you can still go adventuring, just do it, no big D," Jake pointed out. Finn looked out the window and saw the Candy Kingdom in the distance. "Yeah.. Ok, I'll do it," Finn smiled,

"Great man, I'm happy for you, so, what are you gonna do to propose?"

The next night, Princess Bubblegum was on the computer answering E-mails. "What the fridge, Madame Eclair?" she whispered as she scrolled through her message. Suddenly, the door bashed down and Jake came running in "Princess! Princess!" Jake yelled,

"What the cabbage?!" she quickly stood up and stared at Jake,

"Come on! We have to go!" Jake yelled tugging at her arm,

"What?! Why do we have to go?! What's going on!" she demanded,

"What are you wearing?" Jake paused. She looked down at her clothes,

"What do you mean?" she was wearing her lab coat that had stains all over it and her hair was all messy,

"Go change..." Jake said pointing at her closet,

"I thought you said there was an emergency?" she crossed her arms,

"There is! Now, go change!" Jake waved his hands in the air and pushed her in the closet. She came out with a short dress on,

"Something fancy!" he yelled

"Argh! Alright!" he pushed her back into the closet. She came out again but instead with a big, poofy pink dress. "Now fix your hair!" he pushed her into the bathroom. She came out with her hair plaited. "Now, let's go!" Jake picked her up and ran out.

Jake had blind folded her and was leading her to a secret place. "Jake, where are we going?" she became impatient "didn't you say it was an emergency?" they kept walking and made it into a forest. "Jake? I'm tired.." she yawned. He didn't say anything. "I'm going to take off the blindfold.." she reached up for it.

"No, not yet," he stopped her "just a bit longer," they kept walking. Suddenly, they stopped and he let go of her hand "Jake?...Jake?" she could hear whispering. She then heard a violin playing "Jake?" the blindfold lifted from her face, she looked over and saw Jake playing the violin. Across from her, she saw Finn standing under an oak tree with his hands behind his back wearing a tuxido. Above them was a clear view of the stars with fairy lights intertwined in the tree branches. She walked up to him "you look handsome," she smiled,

"You look beautiful," Finn smiled back,

"I was forced," she giggled and looked over at Jake who was still playing the violen,

"PB?" Finn gazed at her,

"Yes?" she looked into his eyes,

"We have known eachother for a very long time and have dated for about 10 years now, you were my first crush and my last. I was the one who was always there for you and I want to be there for you for the rest of my life, right by your side," Finn knelt down on one knee. He lifted up his arms and presented her with a little box. She gasped "Bonnibel Bubblegum, will you marry me?" Finn opened up the box with the little ring inside,

"Yes!" Princess Bubblegum jumped on Finn and hugged him,

Peppermint Butler walked around the court yard of the Candy Kingdom and watched everyone hang up the decorations for the wedding. "Lollipop Girl! Where are the flowers!" he yelled at her, she looked back at him,

"Starchy's getting them!" she shouted back at him. At that moment, Starchy ran out of the caste with bouquets of pink roses. Mr Cupcake jogged up to Starchy, helping him with setting up the flowers. Two of the Gumdrop Girls pushed some chairs around, putting them in the right places. A Marshmallow Kid shuffled the podium in the right place for Colonel Candy Corn to give the ceremony speech. Inside the castle, in Princess Bubblegum' bedroom was Choco Berry helping Princess Bubblegum get ready for the wedding. She was wearing a long pale pink dress with pink roses around her waist. Choco Berry ran to her bed and picked up the veil. It was a long pink veil and her hair was pinned back with a peppermint. "You look beautiful, Princess," Choco Berry said as she placed the veil on top of her head,

"Thankyou, Choco Berry," Princess Bubblegum said after she finished pinning it on her head,

"Are you excited for your big day?" she asked happily,

"Ofcourse I am," she looked down at the court yard through the window. Finn made his way outside in his suit. The courtyard was nearly ready for the wedding. "This looks great guys!" Finn shouted as he walked down the aisle to the podium. Finn looked at everyone "are you guys gonna get dresses?" he asked as he noticed that none of them were dressed up. They all looked at eachother, noticing the same thing. Suddenly, all of them stopped what thy were doing and all ran inside their homes. Finn shook his head and laughed.

He looked around, he never would have imagined that he was going to be in that position. He glanced at the podium and saw the crown sitting on top of it. The crown shimmered in the sun. All the Candy People came out with bow ties and accessories, as they did, Jake, Marceline, Flame Princess, Beemo, LSP, Ice King, Tree Trunks, Mr Pig, Lady Rainicorn and her puppies arrived. "Hey guys," Finn said to all of them,

"Hey Finn!" they all greeted him, all of them sat in the chairs,

"Congratulations Finn," Flame Princess walked up to him,

"Yeah, congrats dude," Marceline flew up to him,

"Thanks guys," Finn said to them as they sat down, Ice King passed Finn, jealous knowing that he was going to marry Princess Bubblegum. "The Ceremony's about to start!" Chet yelled, Choco Berry came out of the castle. Finn ran up to the podium as Colonel Candy Corn followed up behind.

Princess Bubblegum walked out of the castle and down the aisle as Choco Berry took a seat. Everyone stood up and watched as she walked up to the podium holding a bouquet of pink roses. Finn and Colonel Candy Corn watched as she came up to them. "You may be seated," Colonel Candy Corn announced, everyone sat down.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum and Finn Mertens in matrimony commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this - these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace," Colonel Candy Corn waited, everyone looked at Ice King and gave him the 'don't do it' look, nobody answered. "Do you take Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" he asked Finn, Finn smiled at her,

"I do," he slipped the ring onto her finger,

"Do you take Finn Mertens as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" he asked Princess Bubblegum,

"I do," she answered him as she smiled back at Finn and put the ring onto his finger,

"Throughout this ceremony, Bride and Groom have vowed, in our presence, to be loyal and loving towards each other. They have formalized the existence of the bond between them with words spoken and with the giving and receiving of rings. Therefore, it is my pleasure to now pronounce them husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride!" he announced happily, Finn and Princess Bubblegum faced eachother, they leaned forward and kissed eachother. Everyone cheered and whistled. Princess Bubblegum grabbed the crown that was on the podium and placed it on Finn's head. They held eachother's hands and ran down the aisle together.

2 years later, Finn sat on the throne while watching Queen Bubblegum play with little candy orphans. Jake and Beemo came through the doors "Hey dude!" Jake yelled, Finn looked up at them "Hey man!" he shouted back at him. Queen Bubblegum stood up, her stomach was round "Hello Jake, hello Beemo," she walked up to them and hugged them.

"Hey QB, how's the baby?" Beemo asked her, looking up at her stomach,

"He's fine," she patted Beemo on the head,

"It's a he now?" Jake asked, wondering how she knew already,

"Yeah, I found out with my scanner that I made, it tells me whether it's a boy or a girl," she pointed out,

"Oh cool," Jake finished the conversation and walked over to Finn. "So man, what have y-" Jake was cut off by groaning, they looked over and saw Queen Bubblegum on the floor, holding her stomach. "QB!" Finn ran over to her and leant down beside her, "What is it?! Are you okay?!" Finn stressed out,

"It's the baby..." she muttered, Finn quickly picked her up and ran to the hospital,

"Doctor Icecream!" Finn yelled running to a bed,

"What is it?!" Doctor Icecream yelled, barging through a door,

"She's ready!" Finn yelled. "Oh my!" she yelled running to the bed, beside Queen Bubblegum.

A few hours later, Finn sat next to Queen Bubblegum who was holding two little baby's. "I can't believe we had twins," Finn smiled, stroking their heads. "What are you going to name them?" Finn asked, Queen Bubblegum pondered,

"I know," she looked down at them and smiled. "I'll name the girl, Bella and the boy, Sampson," she declared,

Finn smiled "they're great names," he leant forward and kissed her on the forehead. Bella had Finn's skin color and pink hair, while Sampson had pink skin and blonde hair. Jake walked into the room "Hey guys," he whispered, trying not to wake up the babies, Beemo followed behind "Babies!" Beemo yelled. Jake rolled his eyes. Suddenly, Marceline, Flame Princess, Lady Rainicorn, LSP, Ice king, Tree Trunks, Mr Pig and Jake's kids walked through the doors with presents. "Hey guys!" Finn greeted them all in, they all surrounded the bed and stared at the baby's,

"They're so adorable," Flame Princess squealed,

"Awww, how cute," Marceline flew up to Bella and tickled her cheek,

"무엇 사랑스러운 아기," Lady Rainicorn played with her hair,

"Oh my glob, they're so cute!" LSP couldn't control herself,

"Would they like apple pie?" Tree Trunks asked holding up apple pie,

"Not yet, Tree Trunks, but I still do," Finn laughed, Tree Trunks gave Finn the apple pie. Everybody lined up to give the babies presents. Marceline gave them a music box that had a lullaby recorded in it, written by herself. Flame Princess gave them night lights so they wouldn't get scared at night. Lady Rainicorn and her kids gave them a rainbow moble. Tree Trunks and Mr Pig gave them stuffed toys and Ice king gave them winter beanies,

"Thanks for all this guys, these are great," Finn thanked them,

"You're welcome!" they all said together. Doctor Icecream and Nurse Pouncake walked through the doors, "okay everyone, you now must be seated outside, Queen Bubblegum must rest," Nurse Poundcake announced. Everyone, including Finn, walked out of the room, "sorry we didn't get you anything, man," Jake reffered to him and Beemo, "that's okay man, you two are the gift," Finn smiled at them.

After that, everyone said goodbye to the babies and left. Finn and Queen Bubblegum took Bella and Sampson to their newly furnished room and put them to bed. They went to their room, said goodnight and fell asleep. They loved their life together.


End file.
